


Sleepless in the Garden

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Shao Fei and Hong Ye, sleepless in the garden. (Unbeta'd)





	Sleepless in the Garden

Back and forth, back and forth the swing goes as Shao Fei pushes off with his feet, just a little to keep the thing moving. The chains creak softly in the silent darkness. It’s after midnight, a new day has begun.

Shao Fei sighs.

“What are you brooding here about,  _sister-in-law_?” Hong Ye asks, as prickly as ever, as she steps out of the shadows in her nightdress and a dressing gown.

Shao Fei, dressed in a pair of old sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt that he likes to wear to bed, just sighs again and rests his forehead against the cool metal of the swing’s chain. “Can’t sleep.”

“I could probably help with that. One hard conk over the head and you’re out like a light in no time,” Hong Ye says mercilessly as she takes over the other swing.

It’s the perfect opening for a snappy comeback, but Shao Fei just  _hmmms_ despondently.

“Spill! You’re making the flowers wilt,” Hong Ye prods.

“I miss Tang Yi,” Shao Fei admits, his usual honest self. “It’s been only a day and I already miss him. How am I going to cope with three whole  _years_ of… of  _that_?”

Hong Ye pushes off hard with her feet, and gripping the chains, she leans back at a crazy angle lifting her legs up in the air. “Well, you should’ve thought of that  _before_ you jumped in front of his gun and let him shoot you.”

Shao Fei side-eyes her. “If I didn’t, he would’ve killed A Zhi and instead of  _three_ years, he would now be facing a life sentence - or worse,” he points out.

Hong Ye allows the swing to come to a gentle stop. “Yeah, there’s that…” she agrees softly and for a moment, they stare into the darkness together, now both of them brooding.

In the end, Shao Fei says forcefully, “I just can’t shake off the feeling that-that I could’ve done  _more,_ you know?That if I reacted faster, if I just found the  _right words_ , I could’ve gotten through to Tang Yi and stopped him from pulling the trigger altogether. If I did that, if I managed that… he would probably be here right now,” he adds in a subdued voice, shoulders slumping.

Hong Ye snorts. “Not to rain on your self-pity parade,  _sister-in-law_ , but I’ve been trying to talk sense into Tang Yi for  _four years_. He wouldn’t listen to me at all - he pretended to, sure, but I know he did not. You stopped him from becoming a murderer. Now he’s at least going to have a  _life_ to return to when they release him…”

Shao Fei just  _hmmmms_ again.

Hong Ye turns to him. “Feel better now?” she asks.

Shao Fei shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

“Yeah, me neither,” she agrees and jumps to her feet. “So, ice cream?”

Shao Fei looks up. “What?”

Hong Ye grabs his hand and pulls him up, setting the swing into a wild, rattling dance. “There’s no better cure for, well,  _anything_ really.”

“ _Ice cream_?” he asks, confused.

She starts dragging him towards the house. “Yeah, you’ll see. I managed to smuggle a pint into the house. Just don’t tell my husband-to-be.”

“What? Why? And why would you have to smuggle ice cream into your own house? And would you stop pulling on my arm like that, it’s going to fall off!”

“ _Wimp_!”


End file.
